Lunar Eclipse
by angeldog14
Summary: Seth imprints on a wolf-dog demon. How will this go? After Breaking Dawn. Rated T just to be safe. OCxSeth Inuyasha, Twilight, Wolf's Rain cross over. For fun and I might find a use for them later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Twilight, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain. I do own the original characters Angel, and some that I haven't thought of yet.**

**Sorry for typos my laptop doesn't like some of the names so it messes me up sometimes. If it's not good sorry I'm not writing this out by hand and having my friends read them than putting it on my laptop. I couldn't help but make it a cross over of Inuyasha, Twilight, and Wolf's Rain it's a habit. But anyway injoy the story...**

* * *

~~~~Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~

I ran up to the pack at full speed. "Hey did you guys hear that there's going to be a new family coming to forks?" I asked the others. They looked at me like I was stupid. "We heard of this 3 days ago where were you at when we heard of this?" Jacob asked laughing. The pack started to walk to the Cullen's house. When we got there I smelled a new scent. This scent smelled great.

"Jacob!" Nessie yelled as she ran toward Jake. Jake picked her up and hugged her. If I didn't know better I would think Nessie was 17 not 7. "Hey Nessie, what's up with the new girl being here?" Jake asked her. This doesn't sound right the scent can't be the new girl can it? "Oh Aunt Alice sees here in the future a lot so Dad and everyone else decided to let her come here and meet everyone." Nessie replied. I looked at them confused. Everyone stared at me confused on why I was confused. "Jacob, have you explained to Seth what imprinting feels like yet" Edward said appearing in front of the pack.

"Seth does the new scent smell really good and are you attracted to it?" Jacob asked me. It took me a minute to realize what was going on. "Do you think I finally imprinted?!?!" I asked happy that I finally imprinted on someone. Alice came out with the girl. She was beautiful. Her hair had a little blonde topcoat and a deeper brown undercoat. Her eyes had a grayish blue ring on the outside and turned to green to brown in the center.

"Hi let me introduce me and my pack. This is Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, and I'm Jacob." Jacob said as he pointed at each of us. We all shook hands. "Hi I'm Angel." She said. After a couple of questions we soon found ourselves at the Cullen's house for 6 hours. "Anyone hungry?" Esme asked calling from the kitchen.

"Yeah. What are you making?" Jacob asked. We all smelled the air. It was steak. "Yum it smells good." I said as I walked into the dining room. On the tables lay enough food to feed the pack and 2 others. Everyone that had to eat ate all they could even Angel. 'Does she know about us?' I asked Edward. He shook his head yes. "Sweet!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Edward laughed at that. "So let me guess she knows about what we are?" Jacob asked not bothering to ask Edward in his mind. Everyone shook their head yes. "So anyone ready to work off their calories and fight me?" Emmet said as he barged in the room. Paul jumped up with excitement. "Hell yeah vampire I want to fight you again. This time I will win!" Paul said as he ran out the door to outside. "Is he always like that? One would think that after what you guys have said that he'll stop trying to fight Emmet." Angel said giggling. God that giggle was so cute! "Nah Paul likes to fight too much and fighting Emmet keeps him from being full of himself. Oh do you care if I ask you a question, Angel?" Jacob asked. Angel looked at Jacob like she was saying go ahead and ask your question. "Why did you come to Forks anyway?" He asked. I've been wondering that too well when I wasn't thinking how pretty she is.

"Well that's a long story but I can shorten it to the basics. 2 months ago my mother died from an unknown illness. Doctors couldn't figure it out but I had it was a broken heart. My father died in war a couple years back and every relationship that my mom has been in has been disaster for her. When she died I had nowhere to go besides here to live with my brother. And my brother works all the time so I'm normally the only one in the house," She rolled her eyes as if that was obvious that she would be the only one in the house, "I went exploring earlier today and I got lost and Carlisle found me and offered to take me here. Makes me grateful now that my bro gets hurt like he does otherwise I would have never known Dr. Cullen before and I wouldn't come here with him." She said.

"Wow that's some basic story." I said jokingly. She laughed at this. I made her laugh yes! Edward laughed at my thought. 'You try being new to imprinting and get out of my head please.' I thought to him. "I would hate imprinting but I pretty much have. I 'imprinted' on Bella thank you very much. And I'll get out of your head because you said please." He said as he hugged Bella who was at his side all this time. I heard a yelp in pain it was Paul's yelp. "Aw we missed the fight I've wanted to see a vampire fight a werewolf." Angel said. Wow she wanted to see this for how long I wonder. "Want to go out and watch us train? It's basically us fighting each other." I said not wanting her to get upset.

We walked outside to see Paul panting and bloody still in wolf form. Emmet was pulling himself back together. Quil must have got him good. I heard a gentle flute play near me. It was coming from Angel. "Hello?" She said. I couldn't hear the other voice that well it was talking too fast for me to understand. After a quick conversation between the two, Angel hung up. "Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked her. Angel shook her head no. "They're just wondering what's around here and Toboe got lost…again." She said laughing. 'From the sound of it Toboe get's lost a lot.' I thought to myself.

Emmet and Jasper teamed up against Jacob and Sam. Angel seemed to like the fight she managed to keep up with their movements. 'Wait that's unnatural for a human to do that. Edward is Angel human?' I thought to Edward. He shook his head no. 'I'll ask after this fight.' I thought to him. The fight itself lasted for an hour and it looked like it could have went longer if Nessie didn't jump in to keep Jacob from getting hit again. It would have taken Jacob a while to heal from that blow.

Nessie got in trouble for doing that stupid stunt. I decided to ask now before a bigger fight broke out. "Hey Angel I hope you don't mind me asking but earlier I noticed that you could keep up with the guys fighting. No human should be able to keep up with that. What are you?" I asked her with a gulp at the end. She just smiled and walked out the door motioning me and the others to follow. We went outside curious on what she is. "So you want to know what I am. The vampires already know well most of them do already. Emmet, Rosalie, and Nessie are the ones that don't know. Well this is what I am." She said and ran out further away from us.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the story. This is the first time I'm writing like this and not one big giant paragraph. I have made it go past my minimum of 1,000 words. I might make the minimum go up if it seems like it's too short to you guys. I will post the next one Saturday or when I get atleast 5 reviews. Please review and tell me how to make it better and if I need to fix something or if it's fine. I'll stop talking before I make another 1,000 words.**


	2. Fun Times

**Sorry about not getting this out Saturday I was busy and I couldn't log into fan fiction. This chapter get kind of confusing so sorry about that I'll explain it at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Twilight, or Wolves Rain.**

**Enjoy the story and I'll try not to let it get more boring or confusing in the future sorry if I do.**

* * *

She transformed into a wolf with silver fur. Everyone's mouth's dropped well everyone that did not know yet. "So there's more than one she wolf. That's great." I heard Leah mumble to herself. I soon heard laughing but where was it coming from. "Actually you have never been the only one. I've met plenty. And believe it or not but you're not like me. You were born a human and you're still part human. I'm a wolf well actually a wolf/dog demon." Angel said.

'Did I hear that right did she say demon?' I asked myself forgetting Edward was able to read my mind. He laughed at my thought so it must be right. "Whoa a demon that's cool. Now I must ask how strong you are, and are there angels?" Emmet asked out of nowhere. Angel just smiled at this. "She's stronger than you Emmet and there are angels. And if you don't believe that she's stronger then you just attack her and find out." Edward said for her.

Emmet charged after her. I don't know why but I got the feeling to jump in front of him. "I wouldn't jump in front of them if you know what's good for you." Edward said. I just looked back at the fight. Before he could land a punch Emmet was on the ground. Angel was standing over him with a huge sword pulled out by his throat. "I better stop I don't want to get my dress dirty. Sesshomaru would kill me if this get's ripped." She said as she sheathed her sword. The sword went to a normal size.

"Umm how did your sword do that?" Nessie said interested. Edward shot her a 'don't ask for that' look. Angel laughed at the look on Edward's face. "My sword's made out of a dog demon's fang. It would be made out of my fang but Sesshomaru had a protective spell placed in it and it would be broken if a different kind of fang was used to fix it. Why it transformed is because I'm a demon and it transforms around a demon." Angel explained to Nessie. Nessie had a 'just looked at something holy' look on her face. Everyone laughed at her.

"So why do you need a sword? When you pushed me I could have sworn I was going to go flying." Emmet asked. Edward laughed. I think Emmet was replaying the fight. "He had it made for me before I changed to a demon. I still carry it in case I need it. It only changes when its owner is protecting someone or their training with it." She said. When she was done talking I realized that she was sitting in the chair next to me. "So what will it do to a vampire or werewolf?" Carlisle asked interested in the sword. Angel smiled. "Against a vampire I'm not too sure but I think it's lethal. Against a werewolf it's deadly. I know from being ambushed by 10 of them one time." She said smiling at what I think is a flash back.

"So why did you pull the sword out on me?!?!" Emmet asked her realizing he could have been killed now. I was wondering why she did it too. "Sorry it's habit. But the sword won't kill you right now. You had no intention of killing me. I haven't figured out why but it only becomes deadly when you try to kill me or I get mad." She said holding her sword in her lap still sheathed. 'Wow beautiful and deadly.' I thought. Edward was finding it amusing that I thought that.

"Wait a second. Why can you transform with your clothes on and they don't get destroyed?!?!?" Jacob questioned. 'Wow her clothes didn't get destroyed. I didn't notice.' I thought. The Cullens besides Nessie and Bella started laughing. "I really have no idea, but Carlisle and my pack think it's fused in just to help with the disguise because unlike you guys my pack and I are born wolves. Well I'm part I was born human but got changed into a wolf-dog demon when I almost died fighting someone. My pack is just normal wolves." She said giggling at the beginning.

"Wait don't you change clothes or do they change by themselves?" Leah asked being nicer now. I pictured what it would be like for my clothes to change in public. 'Wow that would be embarrassing and hard to explain.' I thought. Edward started laughing. "No Seth, if it did change by themselves they wouldn't do that. She can change clothes actually she has a lot of different houses across the country filled with clothes." Edward answered Leah and my thought.

I heard a song play in the background. I looked to see where the song was coming from Angel had an mp3 player out and was going through the songs. "Yes the remote to activate it is over there on the picnic table." Edward said I think answering Angel's thoughts. 'Hey Edward, how do you guys know each other and how does she know about us?' I thought to Edward hoping he would answer. He pointed to Angel I think he means ask her yourself so I did. "Hey Angel, how do you know the Cullens and what we are? Your first story seemed fake." I asked her. She glared at Edward apparently knowing what I asked him.

"Fine the story starts out like this. When I was a small child in the 1700s a demon named Naraku. He attacked my family killing them. When he was coming to finish me off another demon named Sesshomaru came to kill Naraku. Naraku fled leaving me. Sesshomaru said that he felt an attraction to me and that's why he changed me. Unlike a vampire a demon can only change someone once in his life time. So he raised me. Now how I know the Cullens, I met Carlisle and Edward one day and we became friends. And I met the rest when they joined. I'm just going to throw this in but I age slower than a vampire so in reality I haven't 'aged a year' since 1721 when I was changed. My life's kinda confusing. But that's most of it." She said. 'Wow that was some story she should be a writer.' I thought. Edward just smiled and didn't laugh weird.

~~~~~~~Angel's P.O.V~~~~~~~

After I told the story I went silent hoping that no one would say anything. 'Should I question why you're smiling Edward?' I thought to Edward. "Seth just complimented you and he thought you should be a writer." Edward answered me. A smile grew on my face. I reached into my bag that I had with me. I pulled out a book and threw it at Seth. "That's some of my stories I have more on my laptop. They all have somewhat of the same feel of the story of my life has. Oh you can keep that book by the way." I said. Edward started laughing and I glared at him. "Wow you actually do write. Can you tell me what the stories are about?" Seth asked somewhat shocked at the thickness of the book. The book was over 10,000 pages. "More of my life story. It makes a pretty good story I add more onto it every night or when something fun happened. That book will allow you to get an idea on what my friends are like. There are 50 pages of biography on my friends on the back well some of my friends the ones that are mentioned in the book." I said. Seth looked happy that he gets to learn more about me and my life.

'Hey Edward what is he thinking?' I asked him. He mouthed the words, 'He can't wait till he reads it. He wants to know more about you and is planning to ask you for the next book when he's done. You should be glad you have an interesting life.' 'Tell me about it' I thought to him. He laughed. "Oh Angel, when's the last time you went shopping for clothes?" Alice asked me really hyper like normal. I had to think about this I couldn't remember. "I have no idea let me guess you want to take me shopping? I shouldn't ask what I already know any way you have to remember when we go shopping we have to have a lot of hands so shouldn't you be asking the others to come?" I asked her remembering the last time we went shopping; we almost had to get another truck to put everything in. Edward started laughing. I gave him a questioning look. "Their planning an escape well the dogs are but the rest besides Nessie and Bella know we can't escape you." He answered my questioning look. I laughed at the memory of Emmett trying to escape the last time.

After some failed attempts at trying to run away all the guys including 6 of the werewolves came to help us carry bags. Edward kept laughing at some of the guys' thoughts. We took 5 different cars just to be safe.

The werewolves we took: Jacob, Seth, Quil, Paul, Sam (after arguing for a while), and Leah.

The cars we took: Angel's street racing car (picture on my profile), Edward's Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche, Bella's before car Mercedes Guard.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Explain-nation: Angel was lying about why she is at the Cullen house in the first chapter I don't know why though trust issues? Anyway she doesn't age well she does but slower than vampires. Where I got the demons can only change one person into a demon once in their lives I made it up to go along with the story. The reason why she knows Edward and the other vampires is b/c she met Edward and Carlisle in the past and they became friends so they keep in touch. If I left something else out please tell me and I'll put the explain-nation in the next chapter.**


	3. Shopping Spree

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter to the story. Let's go on to the story. Have fun reading.**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

After getting everyone settled organized we decided that I get to pick where we went shopping at. We went to the biggest mall that was in state. "We're here finally!" Emmet said as he got out of the car. He was riding with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. They were riding in Carlisle's Mercedes. Seth got out of my car and stretched. "Wow that was a fun ride." He said while resting one hand on the car. I got out slowly.

Seth was around the car and held a hand out for me to grab so he could help me up. I took his hand and lifted myself up using his support. "I'm great full that Alice keeps some outfits that fit me here in case I stop by without her knowing that I'm coming. The kimono that Sesshomaru likes me to wear is not the best outfit to go shopping in." I said while closing the car door.

We walked into the mall. Alice had everything planned out on how we were going shopping today. We get the girls' clothes first than go to the guys' clothes. So we went to Abercrombie and Fitch there we got 10 dresses for each of us and some shirts and shorts. We got the guys some clothes while we were in there. Then we went to the other big brand clothing stores. All of the clerks there had shocked expressions when they seen what we were getting.

After fighting with the bags to get them in the cars we went to go and eat. Well for the werewolves to eat and so Nessie could get some food before we left the city. "So have fun experiencing what it's like shopping with these two?" Emmett asked the wolves, Bella, and Nessie. They said nothing thinking what the smart thing to say was. Edward would not stop laughing. "You guys should have known that you had no chance of escaping Angel. Trust me; we've tried it before she got us on the ground in seconds well got Emmett on the ground in seconds everyone else was too scared to move or knew what was coming." Edward said laughing at the memory.

When everyone was done eating we left. I had the lead on the cars so I decided to have some fun. "Don't even think about it." I heard Rosalie telling Emmett over the car stereos. We had a push to talk feature placed in our cars so we could talk to each other without cell phones. "Hey you guys follow me we're going to have some fun since it's nice and dark and the wolves haven't seen what we can do on an empty dirt road. Especially with me here to make things more fun." I said as we pulled into a dirt road.

"Should the ones that have dogs driving drive slow or have them follow at our speed?" Emmett asked me. I laughed as an answer. The vampires all knew what that meant. "Should I be worried about for Nessie's sake?" I heard Bella ask Edward. I also heard Nessie say 'Aww' and Edward saying no. I turned off the push to talk feature and played some music. All the cars where stopped besides my car. They traded drives so only the vampires that knew how I drive were driving. I revved my engine up and it roared the others did the same.

I sped down the road the others following close behind. I decided to turn on the push to talk to see how the werewolves were doing. "Wow you're a scarier driver than Edward." Jacob said over the radio. Then Edward's Volvo shot past me. "Hey Edward, want to race?" I asked him catching up to the Volvo. I heard people making bets on who's going to win. "Sure but let's let Nessie ride with Carlisle. I don't want to scare her or anything." With that said Edward stopped and I stopped beside him. After a few grippes Nessie got out and got into Carlisle's Mercedes. "Ok here are the rules… The race is to home. You may use nitrous if you want. Don't get caught by a human and don't wreck." Alice said through the radio. After that everyone started to count down. On 1 we took off. "Hey Alice can you see who wins?" I questioned her. The line went silent for a moment probably Alice trying to see the future. "Nope can't see one thing the werewolves are blocking my visions." She said with a sigh. Everyone laughed at her disappointed sigh.

Edward and I round the corner with me in the lead. "Hey Edward, do you normally do this when she's over?" Bella asked worried. "We all race there's nothing to worry about and I would have seen if something bad was going to happen this is the first race I can't see actually." Alice answered for Edward. I turned my lights off. I could sense Seth tense up when the lights went off. "Don't worry I see better without the lights so you can relax." I said laughing. Seth relaxed a little.

We were less than a mile from their house. I hit the nitrous and heard Edward accelerating behind me. "To slow." I said and sped up. I reached the house first. Edward appeared behind us after a second. The others came shortly after him. "It's good to see your cars can still run great after all the torture you put them through." Rosalie said.

"It's all thinks to your handy work. Otherwise I would have gone through 5 cars by now." I said while opening the trunk to get some of the clothes out. As soon as I grabbed one bag Seth had the rest in his hands. I just shrugged and walked towards the door. "Not use to having someone else do everything for you are you?" Nessie asked. I nodded my head somewhat tired from today's shopping. She laughed and ran inside. "Before you fall asleep you have to get to a bed first, you're pretty stubborn sleeper and you don't like to move much when you do go to sleep." Emmet said probably remembering when he had to fight my fully asleep body into a position where he could pick me up and carry me to my bed.

I laid down the bag I grabbed and went to the empty bedroom which was the extra one that they always had for me. No one besides certain vampires were aloud in less I gave permission to them. "I'll be putting the clothes in your closet for you while you sleep. I can't believe I left it empty it's such a shame to see it bare." Alice said loud enough that I heard it but it was only a whisper to the human ear. I couldn't figure out why she just left the closet filled. But I didn't care enough. Once I reached my bed I fell asleep.

I woke up but this was not my bed. I was in the base ball field. It seemed like I fell asleep watching the clouds. "Good morning. Well good evening." I heard Seth say. He was beside me and was looking at the sky. "Grandfather will you please teach me the move!" I heard what sounded like a young voice say to Sesshomaru. I lifted up to see who it was. Someone I did not recognize. "No I will not teach, you the move it's too dangerous for you." Sesshomaru said to the boy. Seth started laughing. "Chance, you know he'll not teach you the move. Not even your mother will. It's too dangerous for you to try to handle." Seth said. Off in the distance I could see Edward and Bella sitting next to each other watching Nessie. Nessie was playing with a little boy who looked much younger than Chance. "I can't believe the voltury aren't doing anything. They normally jump at the chance to threaten us." Alice said appearing from the trees by Bella and Edward. That's when I realized that Chance smelled like Seth and me. I would have to look into this later. I heard a song play in the background. It was Atrophy by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I actually woke up into the real world I was sure of it no more dreaming. I got up after I turned off the alarm clock. Alice must have set it. I went to the closet to get some clean clothes than it's off to the shower for me. I grabbed the one that was waiting for me with a note on it.

_Where this dress we're going to a party later and don't worry the host knows us so they're allowing werewolves to come with us._

_-Alice_

Great a party and I get to wear this to it. I wonder if I could talk my way out of this. I would rather try to figure out what my dream meant. But there is no ways of getting out of this so might as well have fun. Once I got out of the shower I got dressed and ready for the party. I figured it would start soon I woke up late. I checked the clock when I went by it. It read 5:30 pm. We'll be leaving soon Alice's rules say we have to leave at 6 pm for any party in less it's for a special occasion.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was staring at me besides Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. They were talking and laughing at Seth's shocked look. Rosalie and Alice were at my side telling me that they picked the right outfit. I was about halfway down the stairs when Seth ran up the stairs and stopped by my side. "You look…wow!" Was all he could say? 'This will be fun in the future.' I thought. Edward laughed at that. I grabbed Seth's hand and started to walk down the stairs again. He followed along obediently. "So Alice, where is the party anyway?" Bella asked. Alice smiled and pointed to me.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Please review so I know what you think of it and what I should change. See you next time.**


End file.
